Regalo
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Kyoya tiró el regalo de su novia a la nieve; ella se entristece. ¡Feliz Navidad! para todas mis lindas lectoras :D


Konnichiwa! Minna-san :D

Esta vez traigo un fic navideño dedicado especialmente para cada una de las personas que leen mis historias. Espero lo disfruten (aunque creo que quedó raro, no sé ¬¬, pero lo redacte con buenos sentimientos y el proposito de que les gustará :D)

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei

* * *

—_Frio…_— resopla una voz soltando de sus labios una leve capa de humo blanco.

— ¿Qué?— pregunta sin emoción aquel hombre de hebras negras a la mujer a lado suyo.

—Eres frio…— responde deteniéndose para mirar la ancha espalda cubierta por ese abrigo negro. El aludido se detuvo, viró para ver a la mujer, una de sus cejas se alzó, aquel azul intenso indagaba en el caoba de ella.

—¿Y?— cuestiona sin dejar de mirarla, parece que el tiempo se detiene, la gente que pasa a lado de ambos se mueve, pero ellos no; están en un enfrentamiento de miradas.

—Kyoya…— susurran sus labios, tiemblan por el clima, la nieve cae lentamente; pero sus ojos continúan clavados en los del contrario.

Él se acerca a la fémina, la mira indiferente, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, es muy ligera e imperceptible, aun así ella sabe que está ahí; no es una mueca de amor, sino de satisfacción. Una vez que ambos están frente a frente, él la mira durante escasos segundos, se acerca sin importarle la multitud que les rodea y besa sus labios sin delicadeza, se separan y ella suelta un leve suspiró.

—¿Aún soy frio?— pregunta indiferente, pero sintiendo la victoria al observar el rubor de la joven, sonríe.

—cruel…— alcanza a oírla, y frunce el ceño.

—¿Por?— indaga, esa mujer lo saca de sus casillas, le enerva; pero aun así, siempre la quiere a su lado, por eso pregunta, por eso quiere saber.

—egoísta…— replica después de pensarlo unos segundos. El moreno le mira, no dice nada.

—herbívora…— sisea en desespero y frustrado; ella alza la mirada; al ver el frio azul, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, así que no contesta.

Al no escuchar respuesta, no ver ninguna señal de que ella le hablará como siempre, suspira y habla.

—No lo tire—. La sorpresa se ve marcada en el rostro de la chica, sus orbes cacao se iluminan.

—¡Hahi! Pero Haru está segura de que vio a Kyoya tirarlo sin mirarlo siquiera— comentó animada, pero queriendo saber que pasó en realidad.

Él no dijo nada, pero recordó esa misma tarde en la que ella le entregaba aquel regalo.

_Miura corría hacia su novio, su respiración estaba cortada pues había corrido desde su casa hacia el hogar de su pareja._

—_Llegas tarde— se quejó el joven de 21 años sin mirarla, cerró la puerta detrás de él y ambos caminaron hacia el centro comercial; ella iba de una a otra tienda, sí no fuera porque él mismo aceptaba su debilidad hacia esa herbívora, ya la hubiera mordido hasta la muerte. Sonrió al pensarlo, pues en realidad él: Hibari Kyoya ya la había mordido hasta la muerte, pero no era el "morder" hacía con sus adversarios dejándolos en el piso y derrotados; no, sino era un __**morder**__ diferente y placentero, en los que ambos disfrutaban la crueldad y la sumisión del opuesto. Sólo ella podía activar todas y cada una de sus hormonas, nadie más. Esa maldita herbívora, por eso ahora se encontraban en aquel lugar, porque él no soportaba que fueran sólo amigos, así que al ser su novio, tenía que acompañarla a varios lados, en especial para evitar las miradas que le lanzaban ciertos hombres a lo que es de él, tenía que cuidar su propiedad. Por eso estaba ahí, cuidando lo que es suyo._

_Hibari rodó los ojos, finalmente iban a la casa, y ahí podrían terminar el día de las compras navideñas; pero en eso ella se detuvo, le enseño una caja morada pequeña, y le dijo._

—_Feliz navidad Kyoya—. Él miro la cajita, sin abrirla masculló algo legible como —es de herbívoros dar regalos— y la tiró sin más, el objeto se perdió en la nieve, enterrándose en la misma; ella le soltó unas palabras y un golpe, el cual esquivó fácilmente. Al verla alejarse sintió su pechó oprimirse, pero lo que más le dolió, fue el hecho de que el rostro triste y las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la morena, le hacían sentir mal; así que se viró a donde tiró la caja, la buscó, y la encontró. Después fue tras la culpable de esos "débiles" sentimientos de herbívoro._

_Una vez la encontró, Miura estaba cabizbaja, no decía nada, hasta que después de caminar entre una multitud; ¡demonios! como odiaba las multitudes, pero lo soportaba por ella, bueno, después de estar entre varias personas, ella soltó un "frio…" a lo que él no pudo más que contestar "¿qué?". _

—La tire, y recogí— Dijo, volteándose para seguir su camino sin mirar a su pareja, ella parpadeó varias veces; sonrió feliz y corrió hacía su novio.

El moreno caminaba a paso lento, esperando que Miura le alcanzase, pero no tan despacio como para que ella se percatará; una vez sintió la presencia de ella a lado suyo, sonrió.

—¿Lo abriste?— preguntó la morena con ilusión, el negó.

—Mm… ya veo…—. Hibari caminó sin decir nada, en minutos se alejaron de la multitud, de las tiendas, de los adornos; llegaron a la casa del mayor. Miura estaba por irse, él la tomó del brazo, y susurró.

—Estoy solo—. La mirada azul era perene, ella hipó y su rostro se mostraba confuso.

—¡Hahi!

—Es 24, se fueron con los abuelos—. Comentó, explicando que su familia se había ido a pasar la navidad con la familia, y él se había quedado.

—Ah…— asintió en comprensión, sonrió con picardía y tentando su suerte, preguntó. —¿Estás o te sientes solo?

No hubo respuesta, únicamente un gruñido y el filo de la mirada azul de aquel que amaba; él la jaló hacía dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta, y la empezó a besar salvajemente.

—No dejaré que descanses esta noche, es navidad y quiero mi regalo— ronroneó ronco; ella se estremeció. Le iba a contestar que ya se lo había dado, que era la caja morada, que por eso empezó todo; pero para qué complicarse la vida, sí Kyoya quería su regalo, ella se lo daría. Miura sonrió y correspondió el besó.

—Feliz navidad, Kyoya…— murmuró antes de desaparecer entre las sombras con su amante.

* * *

Hola (de nuevo ^^) Espero les haya gustado, lo hice en un momento de inspiración XD

Disculpas para los que no les gusta la pareja, me debati mucho sobre quiénes deberían de ser los protagonistas enfrente del ordenador, pero cuando me dí cuenta, ya estaba escribiendo 1886.

Gracias por leer, y espero que se la pasen bien en sus casas o con sus familiares o amigos :D

**_¡Feliz navidad!_**

**_Con cariño y un abrazo: Tsuki_**


End file.
